1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rework method and apparatus (or reproducing method and apparatus) of reproducing magnetic information written in a record medium (or recoding medium).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices such as a personal computer, a music player, and the like are equipped with a recording medium such as, for example, a hard disk. In recent years, the recording medium described above has been developed with a high recording density.
Specifically, writing magnetic information in the recording medium by a shingle write technology may result in a narrowed recording track width of the recording medium (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent application publication number 2006-294162). In the shingle write technology, magnetic information of one track is overlappingly written in a portion of an adjacent track with respect to a track width direction (a direction orthogonal to the track direction). As a result, the recording medium records the magnetic information with a small track pitch. Therefore, the recording density of the recording medium is improved.
As described above, the magnetic information written in the recording medium is read by a reading element of a magnetic head, and is reproduced. The reading element detects a magnetic direction of each bit of the recording medium. With the configuration, the magnetic head reads the magnetic information written in each bit of the recording medium.
However, when the reading element of the magnetic head is wider than a width of each bit of the recording medium, the reading element is affected by a magnetic field generated from adjacent bits, so that it is occasionally impossible to accurately read the magnetic information of specified bits. Therefore, as the width of each bit of the recording medium becomes narrower, reproducing the magnetic information becomes more difficult.
As a result, it is desired to provide a reproducing method and reproducing apparatus for reading the magnetic information written in a recording medium with a narrow read gap.